Fool's Gold
by t3h maniac
Summary: There were many things Ren thought he'd be doing during his summer return to Tokyo, being blindfolded and tied to a chair while a Yakuza interrogator demands to know where he hid a secret stash of gold? Not one of them.


**A/N: This is the last of the Joker centric fics that I migrate across. FFN hasn't booted me out yet! There is one more Persona lemon to move over though.**

* * *

Struggling in the dark, bound to a chair, a blindfold wrapped tight around his head, Ren Amamiya was having a very interesting summer's day. Sweat ran down his half naked body as he tried his best to remain calm in the sweltering room, partially thankful that his captor had been thoughtful enough to not strip and tie him up some place where he might have frozen to death and partially dreading how long they'd keep him sweating like this for. "You know, you could have switched on the air conditioning, maybe a fan?" He suggested as the sound of creaking floorboards indicated he was no longer alone, opening his mouth again to continue snarking before freezing cold water splashed him in the face, soaking through the blindfold and reducing the leader of the phantom thieves to a spluttering mess. Damn the yakuza, there were ice cubes in that!

"So ungrateful," he barely heard over his own heavy breathing, wincing as a few of the stray ice cubes ran down his chest and landed in his lap "You wanted it colder, I made it colder for you. This is how tonight is going to work," his captor whispered into his ear, a young woman's voice but a forceful one. If the ice wasn't making him shiver her tone would "I give you what you want, so in turn you give me what I want. It's very simple and a much better deal then you would have gotten from the rest of the family." she explained, a leather clad hand clutching tightly down on to his bare shoulder.

Gasping to get his breath back after spitting out the last few hundred drops of ice water that ended in his mouth, Ren finally managed to defiantly wheeze out "N-no idea... what you're talking about," to the sigh of her captor as she pulled away.

"Oh Ren, you always want to do things the hard way don't you..." the captor mused, reaching behind, tugging at the damp cloth wrapped around his eyes, freeing him to see just where he was. Of all places, his captor had taken him prisoner within his old room above Leblanc. His bed was still in the corner, a simple mattress propped up on various crates, a few shelving racks, someone was still caring for that plant he bought ages ago! The main difference seemed to be that there were blue tarps covering the room... and that he was still tied to the chair. That never happened while he lived there. "It's in here, I know it. So..." His captor continued, gloves slapping down on the sheeting as bare nails started to dig in "Where Ren, where did you hide the gold?" was the husky whisper, a cold sweat adding to the dripping water.

"I... I..." Ren rasped, trying to get his composure back as he felt the nails start to painfully trace their way across his shoulders "I still don't get it." he hissed as the claws sharply raked down his back, showing his captors displeasure before she walked in front of him. She was dressed in light and baggy white pants, even gangsters had to admit that it was too hot to be dressed in black leather completely but she still wore the dark motorcycle jacket, white dragon wings printed on the back below her short-cut hair. As she whipped around and glared daggers into him with her deep brown eyes it was all Ren could do to stop himself from smiling. Makoto was so bad at looking angry at him.

Ren had actually seen her angry at him once before, in a situation he had no desire to repeat, this just wasn't it. He could see Makoto was fighting a blush, sweating heavily in the black leather jacket but too committed to her act to take it off immediately, but he had to at least look as though he was intimidated by the ruthless Yakuza interrogator for her sake. "The gold, Ren," she snapped harshly, standing over him as she plucked an ice cube up, pressing it against his chest and letting him feel the cold trickle down "Stop playing dumb and tell me where you hid it." she instructed, moving the shrinking chunk directly onto his nipple, earning a satisfying shudder.

"N-no-" Ren insisted, trying to draw things out as long as possible before the inevitable happened, while Makoto may not have looked intimidating in the slightly-too-big leather jacket, she knew how to get a reaction out of the scruffy haired young man, flicking the cold droplets off his sensitive skin before pulling back, letting him warm back up as she turned around.

"It's too hot in here to hide this any longer," she muttered, tugging on the various zips and buttons that held her attire together, slipping out of her leather jacket and letting her new pride and joy show. It had taken weeks of preparation just to get it, and as the sweat ran down her back she knew it wouldn't last long, but listening to Ren gape at it from behind made it all the more worthwhile.

A custom made tattoo covered her back, a picture of a tiger leaping out through the bamboo was spread out across her body, beads of sweat running down like rain in the forests. It was a tempory one that had cost her a good chunk of money to order, Yusuke had designed it for her and Ann had spent nearly 3 hours pressing the ink down onto her but oh god was it worth it. Spinning around back to face Ren she could only smile smugly as he looked at her totally stunned for a change. It took a lot to leave the leader of the Phantom Thieves speechless and Makoto had wanted to make their summer reunion extra special for him, mission accomplished. "Do you see now?" Makoto cooed, holding her bare breasts out of the bound boy's reach "The Niijima clan always gets what it wants. So now," she continued, raising her foot to stomp down on the chair just in front of Ren "I know what you want, so give me what I want!"

"I-I..." Ren stuttered as Makoto's shoe edged closer to his underwear, "I'm not saying!" He settled for, not bothering to deny he knew what his newly tattooed girlfriend wanted from him as he struggled against the rope tying his wrists behind the chair.

"Hmm... a little better... but not good enough!" Makoto declared wickedly, pulling her shoe off of the chair, only to thrust it straight into Ren's chest with a powerful kick. Stunned by the kick, the leader of the Phantom Thieves was sent pitching backwards as the chair tipped over and he was sent down to the floor, only for Makoto to rush forward and catch the chair at the last moment, her expression changed to one of embarrassed panic "Sorry! Sorry! Forgot about how I tied the wrists!" She bleated while trying to lower Ren gently down, trying to avoid crushing his hands behind the combined impact of the chair and him hitting the ground.

"It's okay," Ren breathed, looking up with a smile even as a small red footprint started to emerge on his chest "You're doing great." he reassured, nodding as his head was gently lowered against the blue tarp, waiting for his girlfriend to get her composure back.

Satisfied that Ren was now safely on the floor, Makoto kicked her shoes off and slipped her thumbs inside her waistband as she towered over her boyfriend, letting him drink in the view as she stripped for him, squatting down out of the white pants, leaving her clad in only a white pair of panties as she discarded the majority of her clothing "Okay..." she breathed, stepping over Ren so they could look each other in the eye "It's a good thing it's me interrogating you, Ren. I know you don't break to pain," she announced, lowering herself onto his stomach, smooth legs coiling up around his neck as she sat down on his toned body, arms spread out behind her to keep herself steady. "Anyone else would try stepping on you, giving you a tight squeeze until you turn nice and red..." she began to purr, adding a little pressure to his head for emphasis "but that wouldn't get you to talk." Makoto finished, swivelling her hips and twisting her body to let Ren look at her Tiger Tattoo again while she laid across him.

"And you can?" Ren hissed, wishing he could use his arms right now. Between craning his neck to keep watch on Makoto and the weight on his body he was having a little trouble talking normally, and Makoto could tell.

"Just put your head back and relax... just call if you want to tell me anything~" Makoto cooed, tracing her hand over Ren's underwear, her eyes glowing with victory as she heard a sharp intake of breath as she ran her thumb over his cloth covered member. Continuing on her sensual warpath, she plunged her hand below the waistband and taking full grasp of his erect manhood.

"M-Makoto!" Ren panted, rolling his head against the sheeting while Makoto gently stroked him into a frenzy, only pulling away as his voice grew louder and more demanding.

"Did you say something Ren-Ren?" Makoto asked, rolling to face him with the most guilty looking innocent-face, as though she was holding back the world's biggest laugh at her boyfriend's torment, a laugh she would reduce to a mere chuckle as she rolled back, leaving Ren whining for satisfaction.

Peeling away his underwear, she returned to her task with renewed vigour: strokes became rougher and faster, the student council president pumping him with a ferocity not felt in a long time, only to pull away once again as he called out on the point of bursting. "This..." Ren cried out "This is cruel!" He whined, hips thrusting up in futility.

"Then tell me where you hid the gold Ren..." Makoto purred, crawling up to kiss him on the nose gently, smiling down with pride in her work. No matter how good Ren was at acting cool in stressful situations, there was always a few things she could do to drive him mad.

"...Under the bed, middle crate." Ren wheezed in defeat, taking in big gulps of air in as Makoto stood up to go check if he was telling the truth. It had been a long battle but his girlfriend had beaten him, all that was left was for her victory celebration. The bonds on his leg were pulled loose, as they flopped to the side, his wrists were freed soon after detaching him from the chair for good as he rolled away, stripped naked and looking up at the victorious Makoto, standing with a bar of gold-wrapped chocolate in her hands and already peeling away the foil.

"Want a taste?" Makoto asked, crouching down next to Ren and holding the dark treat just above his mouth, letting him bite away a chunk as she straddled him again. A familiar square packet in her spare hand.

"...Tastes sweeter for the effort." Ren teased from below through his teeth, trying to stay as still as possible while Makoto moved on to claim her true prize, pulling out a clear condom as she set aside the chocolate. That was the thing with Makoto, no matter how kinky or freaky things got, she always wanted protection for the main event.

After all the teasing at the young tattooed woman's hands it was remarkable that Ren hadn't blown up already, but there he lay, still willing to go as Makoto first covered his manhood with the film sheath and then pulled her own panties aside. It was clear from the reaction as she slowly lowered herself onto his length that the interrogation hadn't just gotten him worked up, the two hadn't even started properly and she was already moaning cutely. One sudden thrust of his hips and she was in heaven.

Makoto threw herself over Ren, her tongue invading his mouth as she started to slam her own hips down frantically, eager for more and more pleasure as her boyfriend did the best he could to reciprocate, pulling his lover in close as his air was stolen away, not caring to take any more breaths, just focusing on sending Makoto into higher and higher states of ecstasy.

"Ren...REEN!" She gasped, pulling away from his mouth, pressing up off of his shoulders as shockwaves of pleasure overtook them both, the lack of air preventing Ren's voice from joining hers in a heavenly chorus as they collapsed down, her breasts flattening against his chest as she tried and failed to roll away. "I missed you..." she whispered into his neck, their hands entangling as they drifted off into a satisfied slumber.


End file.
